Simplify the following expression: ${7+6(y+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 7 + {6(}\gray{y+1}{)} $ $ 7 + {6y+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6y + {7 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6y + {13}$ The simplified expression is $6y+13$